


【胜出】糖 ABO （03）

by DD5PIG



Category: Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, 手冲, 胜出
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DD5PIG/pseuds/DD5PIG





	【胜出】糖 ABO （03）

在四月这个樱花如云似霞开放的时节，爆豪胜己、绿谷出久和长指（我一定要让长指有姓名）升入了同一所中学——折寺中学。

爆豪胜己在开学后不到半个月分化了。

那天是周末也正好是他的生日。爆豪胜己虽然是这一片的孩子王，但是因为尝不到甜味所以从来不办生日派对。幼儿园那年还是办过的，爆豪看着开开心心吃蛋糕的小伙伴爆豪胜己一个心里不平衡：老子过生日凭什么吃不了蛋糕？？？就把生日蛋糕掀了。大家不欢而散，从那以后就再也没买过蛋糕了。

那天清早一起床就跳起来翻着手机，晚上九点就准时睡觉的爆豪不可能当场回复那些零点祝福。

翻来翻去。翻来翻去？翻他妈来翻他妈去！靠？！没有？！那个废物书呆是疯了吗？？？敢不第一个抱着手机给我发生日祝福？？！！爆豪胜己咬着手机趴在床上锤枕头！啊啊啊！！西内！！！！！

【叮铃。】手机响了。爆豪胜己从床上弹起来：妈的最好给我解释清楚为什么这么晚才发。

【10086：祝尊敬的客户——】

“……”关掉。“西内啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”

“闭嘴！！！大清早的喊什么喊啊！！别以为你今天生日我就不揍你了！！！！！！”隔壁房间改甲方方案到半夜现在还在补觉的光己大喊。

爆豪胜躺在床上假装睡觉：愤怒的熊是不会杀装死的人的。

生日当天一醒来就大暴走的爆豪，踏着地板去洗漱。

洗漱完毕，去冰箱里翻早餐：三明治、面包、培根、鸡蛋、水果。什么都有。

于是爆豪胜己关上冰箱门：嗯。家里什么吃的都没有，老子要去街口买辣咖喱面包。只是因为老子想吃辣咖喱面包而已，绝对不是因为那家便利店在废久家门口。

爆豪胜己穿好鞋子出门了，一出门又想：靠，那个死阿宅肯定在睡觉，老子这么早出门干嘛？？？哼！管他咧！我只是去买面包而已。爆豪胜己想到那个废物书呆肯定又是玩手机看视频看到半夜然后直接睡着忘记给自己发生日祝福就气得要死。加快了步伐，老子才不想遇见他呢。我他妈买完就要回家举铁。气死我了！！！

谁知道爆豪胜己在离那个便利店还有三百米的时候看见绿谷刚好提着袋子从门口出来。爆豪胜己身形一顿，停下了脚步，谁知那个废久刚好转头与自己对视。然后。

那个废物书呆像是被吓了一大跳拔腿就跑了？？？

“？？？你给我站住！！！！！！！！！！！”爆豪胜己见绿谷出久跑路不知道为什么就追了上去。

“啊啊？！小胜？？！！啊啊啊！”见爆豪胜己追上来绿谷出久跑得命都不要了。

“你个废物书呆给我站住！！！！！！！！”

“哈啊…哈啊…啊啊啊！！咳咳咳咳咳！！”小阿宅跑了没两步就被爆豪胜己追上，扯着后领被急停。

“你他妈跑什么跑？？？！！！”

“小胜你追什么追啊！”

“你跑我就追啊！！！！”

“那那那你追我就跑咯……”

“你他妈是不是买什么见不得人的东西了！袋子拿来！！！！”早就听长指说这个便利店有卖色情杂志。这个色情书呆要是敢偷偷买这种东西来看我就抠掉他的眼珠。

“能有什么啊！！啊！小胜别抢——”爆豪根本不等绿谷解释就一把扯过绿谷手中的袋子。

袋子里是一小块蛋糕。

袋子里是蛋糕？？？！！！！！靠！这个废物书呆终于他妈的良心发现了吗？！！老子一年没有碰他，他竟然也不知道主动来亲我是不是不想管我死活啊啊啊啊！刚开始一个月爆豪胜己还忍得住，第二个月就烦得要死，但是主动找废久亲嘴巴岂不是输了吗？第三个月爆豪想了个好办法，在班上总是时不时提起欧陆迈特四年前对战毒之链锯的被打得吐血的事情。等废久热泪盈眶就去掐他的脸。第四个月的时候，爆豪胜己甚至对着绿谷换运动服的衣柜停下了脚步。清醒过来的时候差点自爆。第五个月的时候，爆豪胜己拿起了绿谷出久的竖笛，然后用最后一丝理智给他炸掉了。第六个月爆豪胜己已不知糖为何物，得道成佛，再也没有别的念头了。日子就这样又过了半年，直到今天生日，才他妈能开荤？不对？开甜。妈的我就知道这个废物东西不发短信给我肯定有别的原因。

爆豪胜己语带笑意：“哼！干嘛买这个味道。”

“因为妈妈说想吃巧克力味的。”

“……”

沉默——

“引子桑都那么胖了还吃什么巧克力蛋糕啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”干啊啊啊！！！竟然是给引子桑买的！！大意了！！！啊啊啊！！！这个废物是故意耍我是不是啊啊啊啊？？？故意想让我难堪是不是啊啊啊！！！

“小胜！！！你怎么可以这样讲我妈妈！！！小胜好过分！！！！！！！！！”

“唔嗯…哼！拿走！”爆豪知道自己也讲得有点过分了，把袋子塞回废久怀里，转身就走。不叫住我你就死定了不叫住我你就死定了不叫住我你就死定了。

“小胜…”

“哼！又干嘛！”哼，还好你叫我了，不然今天就是我的生日你的忌日。

“你…你裤子要掉了…”

“干？！管你屁事啊！我就爱这样穿！！——”我要杀了这个废物！！！！！！！！！

“还有！小胜…生日…生日快乐！我…我先回家了…”绿谷出久低着头，语速其快地讲完了话拔腿就又要跑。

哦呼…爆豪胜己还在暴走被突然打断，停了下来，见绿谷低着头就从身边准备溜走。

爆豪反应过来扯住绿谷的胳膊：“站住！！”

“又…又怎么了…小胜…”

“贡品呢？”说着爆豪胖虎向绿谷摊出了手掌，“你不会想说一句生日快乐就打发老子吧？？嗯？”

“小胜不是不要我的礼物吗……”去年的这个时候绿谷含泪送了爆豪一个爸爸绿谷久去中国出差买回来的中国区限定唐装版欧陆迈特模型，这已经是他能给出的最好的礼物了，结果被爆豪甩回来说才不要你这个废物东西的破烂礼物。

“你他妈什么都没有准备吗？？！！！” 爆豪胜己回想起去年的今天，去年这个废物书呆好歹想送我一个我都没有的限定唐装欧陆迈特，虽然老子看他舍不得到眼泪都要掉出来了没收，拿走了他的橡皮当做礼物。今年他竟然什么都没有准备吗？？？？？世风日下！！！世态炎凉！！！世情如纸！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

“小…小胜有什么想要的吗？”

“哼！”爆豪又气又爽，妈的还真没准备，但是不准备也行，“那你现在给老子去买块蛋糕。”

“诶？小胜不是不吃——”绿谷想起爆豪尝不到甜味，又突然想起爆豪可以尝到甜味的方式，羞红了脸低下头，抬眼看了爆豪一下，“…那…小…小胜要什么味道的？”

他在勾引我啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！这个色情书呆！！！！爆豪胜己本来也只是想让绿谷给他买个蛋糕然后自己回家吃仅此而已！！！他在这脸红是什么意思啊啊啊！！！！妈的想吃榴莲蛋糕？？？但是这个废物很讨厌榴莲！而且时隔一年的第一个吻是榴莲味的不太好吧！！什么的蛋糕最色情？？爆豪胜己耳尖通红，快步绕到绿谷的面前，不让他看到自己的表情，“唔嗯..草莓。”

“嗯…知道了……”

两人一前一后的走进了便利店，爆豪看了一圈货架，拿了一块草莓三角蛋糕递给了绿谷。

绿谷接过蛋糕放进篮子：“小胜还要不要别的？辣咖喱面包还剩哦。”

“不要了。还有这个。”爆豪拿了一瓶桃子味的汽水。妈的真的很想喝，但是又有点害怕！感觉被诅咒了！算了。管他咧！老子可是爆豪胜己！放进了篮子里。

“嗯。那我去买单咯。啊！对了！”绿谷走前拿了一袋糖果。

爆豪看见了。

？？？这是？废久这是在暗示我什么吗？我们还小，这不太好吧？？我要不要买BYT啊？？？妈的真的是个色情书呆！！！！啊！！！

“喏！小胜！那我先走啦！”绿谷从袋子里把糖果拿出来放进了自己的袋子里，将袋子递给爆豪，转身就准备上楼回家。

“……”呆若木鸡的爆豪胜己接过袋子，眨了眨眼睛，靠？！“给我站住！！！”

“嗝！”绿谷被吓到打嗝。

“老子要去你家！！！”

“？？？小胜去我家干嘛啊？”

“老子要和引子桑一起吃蛋糕不行吗？？？！！！”

“呃…可可可可是妈妈…不不…在家…..”

“哦？”废久刚刚可是说巧克力蛋糕是给引子桑买的呢，“撒谎精。”

“……我…我…”绿谷出久确实撒了谎，但是引子确实不在家，他撒谎的是巧克力蛋糕其实是他给自己买的，打算回家和小胜2号一起庆祝小胜的生日，小胜2号是小时候一起去游戏中心玩的时候小胜夹上来的一只橙色小熊，小胜应该只是喜欢获得战利品的感觉，对这些玩偶根本不敢兴趣，所以就随手给了我吧。初一了还自己在家和玩偶给小胜过生日这种事情怎么可能说出口啊。“妈妈真的不在家…”

“我才不信！走！”不在家最好！！！我爆豪胜己不愧是上天眷顾的男人！！！

爆豪跟着绿谷上了楼。

绿谷打开门，把东西放在了客厅的茶几上转过头对爆豪说：“看吧，我都和你说了妈妈真的不在家。”

“哼。”爆豪脱了鞋走进来，“好热，去你房间，给我开空调。”四月份热个屁。

“！！！！不行！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”我房间超乱！小胜看到我的阿宅房间他肯定要去学校笑我了啦！呜呜呜才刚上初中才刚交上新朋友呜呜呜！而且小胜2号和准备的送不出去的礼物都还在桌上！！！被小胜看见我就不活了！！！！！

“蛤？？？”爆豪胜己也就是随嘴这么一说，没想到绿谷的反应如此之大，“你他妈是不是偷藏了色情杂志和黄色光盘？？？！！！！！！！”爆豪胜己能想到的让一个男子初中生如此抗拒的理由无非就是这个。

“才才才才没有！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！小胜不要！！”绿谷极力否认，爆豪胜己根本没听他的就拎着袋子起身往他房间走去。急的绿谷扑上去抱住了他的腰。

“你你你你松手！！！！！！！”爆豪胜己被猛地拦腰从背后抱住，僵住了脊背。他他他他到底是不是偷偷去色情学校补习了啊？？？怎么这么会？？

“不要！小胜不准去我房间！！！”绿谷收紧了手臂，把脸埋在爆豪的后背，“求求你了……”

哦…哦呼。“你你房间究竟有什么见不得人的东西！”妈的这个废物书呆竟然主动投怀送抱，他莫不是藏了个野男人在家？？？？啊啊啊！！！！！！老子一定要去。想着爆豪就拖着绿谷往前走。

“啊啊啊！！别！！”绿谷冲到小胜面前，正面抱住了爆豪胜己，抬头眼睛里泛着泪花可怜巴巴地对爆豪说：“一分钟！！！我我我我！！给我一分钟！不！三十秒！！我马上收好！！！求求你了！！！呜呜呜….”

“哦呼！”爆豪直接哦呼出声，然后偏过头不看他，“十秒钟！”整个脸红到不行，妈的这个色情书呆竟然给我来这套，老子这次是没设防，别别别别以为下次还会有用！

“嗯！”绿谷一溜烟，打开一丝门缝挤了进去，随后一阵叮铃哐啷。

“哈啊…哈啊…好了…小胜进来吧…”十秒钟过去了，绿谷气喘吁吁地打开门，然后红着脸低头，“小…小胜别和人家说哦…”

靠？这不是求欢是什么？？？我没买BYT诶？？怎么办？？？

。

一进门爆豪胜己直接萎了。还真的他妈的藏了野男人。

“…………”满房间的欧陆迈特的大脸。爆豪胜己脸黑到不行，这一年绿谷出久究竟经历了什么，虽然小时候废久的房间也是有贴不少海报，但是完全没有那么夸张。真的有够阿宅。

绿谷搬了张矮桌出来，递给爆豪一个桌垫：“坐吧，小胜。我…我房间是不是很乱…”

“……”这不是乱不乱的问题，眼睛很痛。爆豪接过坐垫，“靠！你房间真的好恶心！！！”靠！坐垫都是！爆豪胜己翻了一个面放下来。

“！！！小胜好过分！！！你干嘛这样讲啊！！！这可是欧陆迈特二十周年*&……￥#@#￥%”

“好了！老子不想听这些！！”

“哼！”绿谷在欧陆迈特的问题上才会和爆豪生气，鼓着脸瘪着嘴，从袋子里把东西都拿出来放在了桌上。随后打开了那袋糖果。

爆豪心跳加速：靠？一上来就这么刺激吗？我还没准备好诶？？

然后绿谷突然拿着糖果起身。

吓得爆豪轻轻抖了一下：这这这这么主动？

然后转身，走向书桌，把糖果倒进了见底的玻璃罐子里。

我要杀了他！！！！操！！！老子一年没吃糖了！！这个废物东西！！他妈的你竟然天天给老子吃？？？还他妈啊啊啊啊！！！我气死我自己！！！！爆豪胜己拍桌而起：“你他妈的！！！！”

“呃啊！”绿谷被吓得一抖，回头，“怎怎么了吗小胜？”

“哼！没事。”爆豪胜己又坐下来。怎么可能没事！！！我虽然生气但是我不说！！！

“小胜要在这里吃蛋糕吗？”

“唔嗯……”

“小胜现在有好一点吗？”绿谷当然说的是爆豪胜己的味觉。

“没有！！！”爆豪胜己咬牙切齿，他妈的还敢问！！！！！！好个屁！！！我他妈觉得自己这一年已经成仙了！！！

“那…那那那小胜要不要…”绿谷的头低到要埋进胸口，话没说完就后悔了！我在说什么啊？虽然小时候经常做但那是小时候不懂事啊啊啊！啊啊啊小胜肯定要觉得我是变态了！呜呜呜怎么办！！！绿谷红着脸都要哭了，完全不敢看爆豪。

【爆豪胜己内心BGM：我的世界变得奇妙更难以言语！还以为！是从天而降的梦境！】幸福来得太快就像龙卷风，爆豪整个愣住，一时间没回答要还是不要。

太久没听到爆豪的回答。绿谷已经急得掉眼泪，完了完了一定是被讨厌了：“我我我，开玩——”“——过来。”爆豪出声打断了绿谷的话。

绿谷听见爆豪发声，抬眼看了一眼爆豪，然后顿了又顿过了一晌，绞着手指问：“小胜要…要什么味道？”

啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！妈的！！早知道这么简单？？？老子他妈的忍什么啊？？？“不要，我要喝这个。”爆豪嘴角疯狂他妈抑制不住的上扬。晃了晃手里的桃子味汽水。

“嗯…”

“刺啦。”坐在坐垫上的爆豪单手打开了易拉罐，递给站在旁边的绿谷。

绿谷红着脸接过，仰头喝了一口，白皙的脖颈昂出漂亮的弧线，然后跪坐下来，用手撑着地面，靠近爆豪，然后——

“咕嘟。”咽了下去。

？？？“你？？！！！”你他妈的耍我呢？？我都他妈硬了你他妈的给我自己吞下去算什么意思？？

“等…等等一下！我我我太紧张了！！！”绿谷红着脸摇头挥手。

“哼！废物就是废物…”爆豪胜己也脸红到不行，转过脸去不看他。

“呼…呼…好了！”绿谷深呼吸了两口气，喝了一大口桃子汽水，然后闭上眼睛就准备倾身贴上去。

“姿势都忘了吗。”爆豪胜己突然开口。

绿谷疑惑，睁开眼睛，对上爆豪的视线，见爆豪看起来很不爽地抬着下巴撅着下唇，偏过头，耳朵也红红的，突然想起来爆豪在说什么，羞到要哭了，却还是照做。

绿谷双手环上了爆豪的脖子，爆豪也将手握上绿谷的腰。在即将唇瓣相接的时候，绿谷停了下来。抿了抿嘴，似在不知所措，下一秒被爆豪用力一带，前胸和爆豪相贴瞬间被束缚进了一个有力的怀抱中，爆豪先忍不住，情难自已地覆上那让他朝思暮想的软糖。厮磨片刻歪了歪头用舌头轻轻舔开绿谷的唇瓣，在舌尖刚一碰上绿谷下唇的凹陷，一年未尝到过的甜香就窜入喉头。绿谷微微张开嘴，舌尖轻点，将口中的桃子汽水送入爆豪口中。桃子的清甜如醍醐灌顶，让爆豪胜己整个脊背酥麻，喝完了绿谷口中的桃子汽水，不受控制地将舌头探入绿谷口中想索取更多。绿谷的口腔因为刚含着桃子汽水的缘故，舌尖微凉，与爆豪贪婪地攻城略地的舌头相接觉得自己几乎要被烫伤。口中已经没有汽水了，绿谷觉得自己热的要窒息了，松开环着爆豪的手准备将他推开。

爆豪将手收的更紧，轻轻咬着绿谷的下唇说：“废久…不要推开我啊…”声音如一年没喝水的人一般沙哑。

绿谷的心剧烈震颤，重新环上爆豪的脖子：“嗯…小胜…”主动将自己鲜嫩水润的舌尖送入爆豪口中，爆豪捞起绿谷让他跨坐在自己身上，仰着头和绿谷继续唇齿相接。好甜，没有桃子汽水的打扰还更好，废久本身的味道就是这么清甜，像自己很小的时候还尝得到味道时喝过的最最普通的糖水，普通但是是柔滑顺从的甜，然而这甜味又是那么容易使人上瘾。废久口中湿滑的糖浆被我的舌尖一一掠夺，它们在我的舌尖晕染炽热又缠绵的话语，我想现在就张嘴告诉废久我的心情，可是我无法松开，舔弄着废久的上颚和牙齿，含住废久的舌头吮吸，又轻轻咬住废久的下唇舔吻。这个时隔一年的吻来得又突然又猛烈，爆豪胜己简直被冲昏了头脑。

突然间爆豪猛地抖了一下停下了动作，绿谷见状睁开了眼睛，稍微分离了唇瓣，还是额头抵着额头小声询问了一声：“…小胜？”

爆豪一声闷哼，偏过了头，然后捂着胸口猛地起身后退了两步，绿谷从他身上跌落：“啊！小胜？”

直接爆豪看似十分痛苦地弯腰捂着胸口：“啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！”然后突然跪坐在地。

绿谷被吓得倒抽一口凉气，急忙用膝盖前行蹭到爆豪身边，摸着他的背问：“小胜？！！你没事吧？？！你怎么了！！！”

“啊啊啊啊！！！！！！哈啊…哈啊…哈啊…哈啊…”爆豪呼痛完之后剧烈地起伏着胸口大口地喘气，“废久……”喊着绿谷的名字转过脸来的时候，绿谷看到的那双眼眸是与平日不同的浑浊。

小胜他分化了？！

“啊！！”绿谷刚意识到这一点就被爆豪扑倒在地。

爆豪将绿谷压在身下，把头埋在绿谷的颈窝。“小胜！”绿谷试图推开他，但是徒劳无功。爆豪胜己没有被推动半分，压着绿谷在他颈边一遍遍地重复着废久废久废久。绿谷感受到爆豪的尖牙抵在了自己的脖子上，吓得一机灵，环住了爆豪的脖子哭出了声：“呜呜呜…小胜…小胜…小胜…”

“废…久？”爆豪停下了嘴上的动作，用唇压着绿谷的脖子，含含糊糊地喊了一声他的名字。

“嗯！小胜…呜呜呜…”绿谷搂的更紧了。

“废久…”爆豪顺着他的颈根向上舔，舔到喉结含住然后又张嘴叼上，上下滑动了两下，“唔嗯…呜呜呜…”绿谷被含住还没长出喉结的喉管一声呜咽。爆豪胜己似乎已经意识不清了，但是听见这声呜咽还是顿住了。绿谷捧住爆豪的脸，与他对视，爆豪眼底是滔天暗涌的情欲：“小胜…呜呜呜…”

对上绿谷清亮不停涌出眼泪的眼睛爆豪稍微清醒了一分，低头亲了亲绿谷的眼睛，甜味中的苦涩稍微让他回过神来，手掌覆上绿谷的前额，将他的刘海掀起，在上面印下一个吻。随后又回到眼睛，细细密密地随着泪痕在脸上啄吻，“不…不要哭…”爆豪胜己地声音沙哑地像从喉咙里挤出来的。

“呜呜呜！小胜！！唔嗯！”

爆豪胜己封住了绿谷的唇，听不见哭声，爆豪比刚才还要更加倍猛烈地在绿谷的口中索取和掠夺。

【不够】

【不够不够】

【不够！】

爆豪胜己被情欲所支配，不知道做了什么，在轰隆地耳鸣声中，听见绿谷从舌根挤出的呼痛，和口中突然满溢的甜腥香气。

爆豪一顿，分离了唇瓣，又听到了哭声：“呜呜呜…小胜…好痛…”听见哭声稍微清醒了一点。看着身下的人，下唇被咬破了一个大口，鲜红的血液就在唇边氤氲，顺着嘴角滑落。

爆豪心脏一痛，突然回过一分心神，“I…I…IZU…”IZUKU？

“小胜！！！！呜呜呜呜！！！”

“啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！”爆豪抱着头从绿谷身上翻下，滚到一旁蜷着身子，绿谷失去了束缚，支起身子，突然“嘭！”地一声爆炸，只见爆豪用右手按在自己心口放了一发爆破。

爆豪从地上弹起来，眼睛还是一样充着血，身上的肌肉膨胀泛着红，周身蒸腾着热气，胸口的皮肤被烧焦，冲着绿谷喊：“走！！！！！”

然后起身扯住绿谷的胳膊，打开门把他甩了出去，“啊！小胜！”

“咔哒！”然后锁上了房门。“哐啷哐啷！”似乎是他在里面搬动着家具的声音。“打给老太婆！快点！啊啊啊啊！！！！！该死！！！！！！”

“嗯！”电光火石之间就被甩出房间的绿谷还在不知所措，听见爆豪的吩咐，连滚带爬地冲去拿电话拨打了光己阿姨的号码。

【嘟嘟嘟】

“喂，这——”不等光己讲完电话一接通

“呜哇！！！！光己阿姨！！！小胜他分化了！！！”

“？？！！什么！！！你快！打电话报警把他抓起来！！！”

“报…报报警？？？”

“出久你在哪！阿姨马上来救你啊啊啊！！！他人呢？？他没对你做什么吧！！！我手刃他这个逆子！！！”

“呜呜呜！！我在家！我没事！！！小胜把自己锁在我房间里了！！！他没事吧！！！呜呜呜呜他看起来好痛的样子！！！！”

“引子人呢？！！！”

“妈妈不在家！！”

“好！！我三分钟就到！！！别锁家里门！！你先去厨房拿着菜刀去引子房间锁好门！！！我来了你再开门！！！他要是敢来锤你门你就先砍死他！！！！！！！！！！！”

“好！呜呜呜呜！”

“啪叽！”

绿谷挂了电话，虽然答应了光己拿着菜刀躲起来，但是他还是放心不下。站在自己门前，摸着房门。听着里面传来的咆哮和痛苦嘶吼。

“呜呜呜…小胜……”

“啊啊啊！！哈啊…哈啊…废……”听见门外的声音，里面一阵哐啷，脚步渐近，似乎停在了门前，爆豪也挣扎着非常虚弱地喊了半截名字。

“呜呜呜呜…小胜….呜呜呜…”听见里面的人喊自己的名字绿谷的心揪成一团。

“废久…哈啊…哈啊…”被人呼唤爆豪意识稍微清醒了一些

“呜呜呜..小胜！！！”听见里面人终于答应了绿谷哭得更大声了。

“废久！！！”听见废久动情地喊着自己的名字，爆豪觉得心都化了，好像也没有刚才那么难受了，虽然鸡鸡还是痛得不行。

“呜呜呜！！小胜把我的手办放进抽屉里好不好！！！”

“操！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”我他妈就该把你按在地上摩擦！！！！！！！！！

“呜呜呜！小胜！抽屉里有我今年给你准备的生日礼物！呜呜呜！！”

“啊啊啊啊！！！！”鸡鸡好痛！！！！！！！！！！

“小胜？！你还好吗！呜呜呜！！！”

“出久！！！！！！！阿姨来了！！！！！”光己一脚踹开大门，英姿飒爽地冲进来抱住站在房门口哭的出久，然后，“呕！！呕——”干呕了起来。“你这个混蛋！！！你这个信息素的味道也太恶心了吧！！！！！！！”alpha之间的信息素是相斥的，光己和胜己是亲母子应该好一点，但是光己的信息素是超强力的夏天的烟火的味道，但是爆豪的信息素是战火后的硝烟加上个性硝酸甘油的甜味，整个张狂到不行，而且这又是他初次易感期，刚才又十分动情，现在高浓度信息素的从门缝中挤出来的样子几乎肉眼可见。

爆豪光己扶着墙。释放着自己的信息素压制着爆豪胜己的信息素。“你给老娘收一收！！！！”

“呕！！！！！！！”轮到房门内的爆豪胜己干呕了起来，“操！！老太婆！！你的味道才恶心！！！！！！呕！！！！！！！！”但是似乎意识清明了不少。

承受着爆豪光己洗面奶洗礼的绿谷出久差点窒息而亡一把推开：“光光光己阿姨！！！”

“出久你没事吧？！！！”衣服完整！裤子完整！卷卷绿毛头完整！可爱脸蛋完整！雀斑也没少！啊啊啊！！嘴巴破了！！！“！！！出久！！！老娘杀了你这个逆子！！！！！！！”说完又把信息素勃发了几分。

“呕！！！”初次易感期的爆豪胜己还不知道怎么收束信息素。被自家老妈的信息素激得频频干呕。

“小胜！！！你没事吧！！！”听见房内的人似乎很难受的样子，顾不上回答光己的话又趴在门上冲里面喊了起来。

“哪个抽屉？叮铃哐啷！”门内传来爆豪胜己的声音，他听起来似乎好了不少，还有翻找东西的声音。

听见问话，绿谷突然想起自己刚才说了什么，羞红了脸：“衣柜里面第…第二个…”

看见害羞的出久，光己我见犹怜，心生一计：“出久，你这几天去我家住吧。引子是beta我拜托她照顾胜己几天，他这个信息素实在是和我不对盘，干！明明是老娘儿子，怎么一点也不遗传点好的！”你们两个信息素味道其实差不多啊……

“小…小胜也是alpha吗？”

“你他妈不是废话啊啊啊？？！！！！！！你这个废物他妈的还妄想着我是你的omega吗？？？！！！！”听见门外废久的质疑，爆豪气到破口大骂。其实他悬了好久的心才终于放了下来，前几天还做噩梦梦见自己是omega，被那个老太婆逼迫女装，嫁给了废久。还有上次做春梦，梦见和废久水到渠成一通操作之后，废久伏在自己耳边问：“小胜~你看我大吗？”被吓醒的爆豪胜己险些再起不能。

“没没没没有！！我哪里敢！！！！”被一吼吓得绿谷差点跌落在地。

被爆豪这么一吼，光己沉下了目光，自己家儿子分化成了alpha，就意味着……！！！呜呜呜！！可怜的出久啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！“出久！和阿姨回家吧！”

“那…那小胜怎么办？？”

光己心生一计，“嘭！”爆豪光己弯下腰一拳打在了绿谷房门的三分之一处， “这几天我会拜托引子给他准备饲料的。等他易感期结束了，阿姨给你换个门。你放心。” 收回了拳头，吹了吹气，只见房门被她打开了一个碗大的洞。崽啊，妈妈不是不爱你，只是帮你只能帮到这了，再多就要犯罪了。

“臭老太婆！你喂狗啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”

“闭嘴！！我没让引子喂你狗饼干不错了！！！”但心下还是觉得这只蠢鹅子的表现还是不错的，第一次易感期，和出久在一起，看样子亲也亲上了，这个信息素浓度重到几乎具象化，不知道他是使了什么法子冷静下来的。反正自己当年还没和胜在一起的时候是没忍住，一不小心强上了人家。

绿谷吓了一跳，蹲下来，从那个洞看进去，却看到了自己应该在角落的床？？床就贴着门板原来刚才小胜是把我的床扯过来抵住门了吗？？？他力气怎么那么大？？？绿谷蹲在那歪着头想看小胜怎么样了。却没看到人影：“小胜？”

“废久。”爆豪突然趴上床，侧着脸对着那个洞口。

好近！吓得绿谷跌落在地。但是看到小胜的下唇被咬的伤痕累累，一阵心痛又哭了起来：“呜呜呜…小胜…痛不痛…”

“哼！要你管我啊？！！”爆豪胜己哼了一声，转过了头。耳尖红得发烫。背对着那个洞口。靠！太近了！鸡鸡很他妈痛啊！，“嗯哼……”爆豪胜己闷哼了一声。

光己突然想到什么，对绿谷说：“出久，你先去打个电话给引子，和她说一声哈！”

绿谷连滚带爬地跑去了客厅打电话。

光己伏在洞口难得的温柔的对爆豪说：“崽，你过来，妈妈和你讲句话。”

“什么。”爆豪转过头来，脸上写满了不耐烦。

“*&#%#￥&*#@！”

“……靠！！！！！！！！！！！”

“嗯。你加油！你已经很幸运了！”光己觉得自己对儿子已经够好了，让他在喜欢的人的房间里度过第一个易感期。

不一会绿谷回来了。“光己阿姨！我已经和妈妈说了！她中午就回来！”

光己对着门洞竖了个大拇指。爆豪：无语…但是还是要，操！！！！

“喏。”听到绿谷的话，爆豪胜己起身，然后从门洞里伸出一块巧克力蛋糕。让绿谷接着。

绿谷红着脸说：“这…这个不是妈妈要吃的。是我自己…买的…想给小胜过生日…”

绿谷没有蹲下来，从爆豪这个角度只能看得到绿谷的半截小腿、脚踝和脚丫。他就用左脚尖一下一下地点着地。小腿很细，没有一点肌肉，但是脚踝确是虽然凸起但是圆润，脚背也是覆着软肉，因为紧张蜷起的脚趾白嫩泛红且因为害羞在微微颤抖，趾肚微微上翘，指甲晶莹透亮。啊啊啊啊啊！！我看这个色情书呆就是想我死？？？！！！呼哈…呼哈…深呼吸，爆豪胜己冷静，鸡鸡要爆炸了。

“呕！我不行了我出去透透气。你把信息素收一收啊！！！”不知道爆豪胜己怎么了信息素又浓了几分，光己闻到直想吐。

“怎…怎么他妈的收啊？？！！”爆豪胜己也是第一天当alpha。

“你就…气沉丹田，然后吸一口气，嘿地一声憋住就好了。大概就是这么一回事。”

“吸！嘿！”爆豪胜己照做，“有…有没有好一点？”

“没有…咳咳…再来一次。”

“吸——嘿！好了没！”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！！出久出久我录下来了！我一会发给你！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！你给我去死啊老太婆！！！！！！！！！！！”意识到自己被耍的爆豪胜己拿枕头堵住了门洞。

绿谷不动声色地默默保存设为了小胜的短信提醒。

“呕！！收起来！！我没有骗你！不用嘿！快点！！呕——”因为生气爆豪胜己四散的信息素又变浓了不少。然后光己扶着墙出门了。

绿谷盘腿坐在门口，脸刚好能对上那个洞口敲了敲门：“小胜……”

爆豪拿开枕头：“干嘛…”看到爆豪看着天花板，手上抛着绿谷准备的礼物，还没打开。“送的什么。”

“小胜自己打开看吧…”

“哼！”爆豪胜己拆开了礼物，里面是一条登山用的编织手链，是伞绳编成，合扣的地方是一把三厘米的小刀，用这种刀刮扣面还可以生火，上面还有指南针和小手电。哼，这个废物还挺会选的嘛。

“里…里面还有小胜的名字…”

爆豪胜己翻开合扣，看了一下内侧，“KA-CHAN”。嘴角他妈抑制不住的上扬。“哼！”

见爆豪没回话绿谷问：“小…小胜…不喜欢吗？”呜呜呜！早知道就选最普通的黑色就好了！！！为什么要鬼迷心窍选这个橙绿配色啊啊啊！！小胜肯定觉得很土呜呜！！！

“一般。”

“呜呜呜谢谢小胜！！！”

？？？第一次见送礼物的人道谢。

光己回来了：“我去买点东西给胜己！出久你先去我家里等我吧！”

“不准走！！！！！”爆豪胜己出声制止，光己正准备开口骂他，他又突然自己发起火来，“算了！！！你快点滚！！！！！！”

“那…那小胜把我的手机给我一下好不好…我刚才应该是放在书桌上了。”

“king呤哐啷”翻东西的声音。

“这人他妈的是谁啊！！！！”爆豪胜己一拿到手机，就看到一条未读短信。完全不用想输了欧陆迈特生日就打开了手机。

【绿谷君，下个礼拜一起去看英雄展览吧！】

“？？？谁？”绿谷在外面完全不知道又发生了什么。

“火橘！！！！！”（我看第一集，坐在久隔一个过道，个性是左手变成火焰，橘色短发的女生，大家在班上笑久她没有一起笑。）

“啊…那是班上的同学啊…都开学要一个月了！小胜好歹记一下同学的名字吧…她怎么了吗？”

“你他妈要和她去约会吗？？？！！！”

“你说什么？？！！！”/“小胜你在说什么啦！！”光己和绿谷同时大喊。

“啊！！！小胜你怎么可以看我短信！！！！你怎么打开我手机的啊啊啊！！！”完了完了完了我要死了！！被小胜看到我的短信草稿箱我就不活了啦！！！啊啊啊！！绿谷出久扑到门前将手伸进洞里去掏，“小胜还给我！！！！”

站在一旁听八卦的爆豪光己附和：“就是就是！！你怎么能看别人手机！！快点把那条短信删掉！！！”干！我就知道小出久够可爱，上了初中肯定很多人抢，我开学前就和那颗榴莲说了！让你不听！！！出久被别人骗走了我就要你狗命！！！

“光己阿姨？？！”

“啊不对不对，是快把短信关掉！！”光己听见绿谷惊呼才发现把心里话说出来了立刻改口。

绿谷还在伸着手去够，爆豪胜己就坐在挡着门的床边，够了半天才够到爆豪的衣服下摆，绿谷抓住扯了扯：“小胜快还给我啦！！！！”

“哼！”爆豪感觉衣服在被人扯，气得要命，这个废物书呆这么着急干嘛，转过来，握住绿谷的手。另一只手在划着对话框。

绿谷发现右手被人握住，吓得一抖，准备抽回来，发现抽不回来，红着脸低头，还没开始娇羞起来，突然，“啊啊啊啊！！！！好痛！！小胜别打我！！！！！”爆豪往上翻了好几页发现翻不完，差点气死，手机一甩，握住绿谷的手狠狠地在他的手背拍了好几下。

“出久！！”爆豪光己听见绿谷呼痛，冲过来，发动个性，甘油顺着绿谷的前臂流下去，甘油滑腻爆豪没握住，绿谷出久的手被抽出跌落在地。“你有病啊！出久！阿姨看看你的手！！”光己握着绿谷红肿的手背吹气查看。

“哼！拿走！”爆豪把手机从洞里伸出了。妈的发这么多条短信！！！有什么好说的啊啊啊！！！而且今天凌晨一点都还在发！！！知道给这个才认识不到一个月的路人杂鱼发不懂给我发吗？？？爆豪胜己忘记自己回短信向来只有一个字：滚。或者西内。爆豪靠着这两个词能解决所有问题和对话。

绿谷伸出被拍得红肿的手去接过自己手机，呼…还好小胜没看到……

“出久，你先去我家等着。我去买点空气清新剂。”

“可是！我还没分化我闻不到！我在家就行了！”

爆豪胜己不知道自己离了那个老太婆的信息素压制一会又能清醒多久。但真的好难受想闻废久的味道，把脸埋在枕头里，稍微好了一点，但是鸡鸡更痛了。

光己沉思了一会，趴在洞口笑眯眯地小声对爆豪说：“崽，让出久留下来可以，你要是敢开门对他做什么，我就把你的鸡鸡割下来镶在你的脑门上，听到了吗？”光己又想到什么，“你现在是不是觉得XXXXX，你这样XXXXXXXX就好了，拿着出久的睡衣XXXXXXX。”然后抬起头来，大声地说，“那我先走啦，出久！胜己就拜托你了！！”

“谁要他照顾啊啊啊啊！！！”爆豪胜己满脸通红地咆哮！那个老太婆说什么啊啊啊！我爆豪胜己就是死，也不会在废久的房间，躺在废久的床上，闻着废久的蠢睡衣撸管的！！！！！！爆豪从床上弹起来，背靠着门坐在床上。

光己觉得自己妙不可言！这颗榴莲总是死鹅子嘴硬，我看他这次易感期怎么可能熬得住不对出久真情告白。总之，他现在已经好很多了，虽然性欲高涨但是意识还算清醒，总不可能做出什么出格的事情。美滋滋。想到这两天还可以把这个蠢鹅子放在这边，接出久回家住光己走路都舞起来了。

“咔酱？你要喝水吗？”

别叫我名字啊！但是确实他妈的口干舌燥，听见废久的声音，爆豪侧躺了下来，向那个洞看去，“冰的。”

看着废久的足弓，废久不是平足啊，那怎么还老是摔跤，干，怎么那么热，闭眼闭眼别看了。进入易感期的爆豪五感突然上了一个层次，现在枕边废久刚换下来的睡衣存在感强到不行，但是闻着废久的睡衣撸管我真的不要活了。爆豪翻身平躺看着天花板。

“咔酱，给。”绿谷用刚才被拍到红肿的手握着水杯伸进来。

别喊我名字啊啊啊啊啊！！！看到废久的手，手背红肿还有着自己的掌印，这么不禁打，不知道屁股是不是也是一样容易留下我的掌印。？？？我想废久的屁股干嘛！！！可是他的手怎么那么小啊，爆豪躺在床上侧着头看那送进来的水杯。

然后握住了绿谷的手，用掌心包住他的手背，摩挲了几下，真的是废物，这么不禁打，就拍了几下怎么红到现在，还肿了。就这样握着他的手俯下头开始喝水。

绿谷倒抽一口凉气，从爆豪握上他的手开始就紧捏着水杯到指尖发白，要不是自己是弱鸡阿宅，杯子早就被他捏碎了。谁知爆豪还握着他的手揉了几下，刚才被打得红肿的手背本就发着热，小胜的手心更热，像是爆炸中心地的焦土一样滚烫。然后又感觉到小胜的气息呼在手上，小胜直接就这样喝起来了！！！啊，杯子握得太上，小胜的下唇抵在我的食指上……好痒啊。绿谷想抽回手，却动弹不得半分，出声，“小胜…”

“别讲话！！！！！”绿谷被怒吼吓得僵住，不敢动作，也不敢再讲话。爆豪烦得要死，就着废久的手喝水已经硬到不行，他还再这里腻腻歪歪地喊我名字！他不知道自己的声音有多色情吗？？？！！！爆豪胜己只觉得自己身下胀痛，一把推开绿谷的手，坐直起来，靠在了门上，解开了自己的裤腰带，看了一眼枕头旁边的睡衣，手伸了又收伸了又收，怎么可能输啊！！！收回来了！用刚才和废久相握的左手探进平角裤内。握上了自己的性器。咬着牙撸动了了起来。靠我在干什么啊！！！在废久房间？在废久床上！！！啊啊啊啊！！！！！废久还在门外啊！操！废久在门外？那…“废久？”

“叩叩”绿谷敲了两下房门以示自己还在。

爆豪好气又好笑：“讲话。”

“干嘛……”

“讲话啊。”

“讲什么……”

“随便。”

“咔酱…”

“唔嗯…”爆豪听到自己的名字闷哼加快了手中的动作，结果绿谷却不再言语。觉得食之无味，“啧。”去桌上抽了一本书出来，卷起来塞出洞口，“读。”

“哐当”书籍掉落在地上，绿谷捡起来低头一看是一本《万叶集》。绿谷也不问为什么要读，以为是小胜想睡觉，接过了诗集，翻开就问，“小胜从哪开始读。”

“随便你。”

“唔嗯…”随手翻了翻，“醒时不相逢，且向梦中寻…梦中得相会，夜夜尽良辰…”读完顿了一下准备翻下一页，听见小胜隔着门板轻笑了一声，绿谷才又看了一遍诗句，反应过来突然羞红了脸，呀，这个好巧不巧怎么刚好读的这一句呀。啊，小胜肯定要觉得我不正经了。呜呜呜。

爆豪语带笑意，“继续。”哼！这个色情书呆该不会是故意的吧

“唔嗯…秋山树下隐，流水似吾心。唯吾思君意…笃睦…笃睦…笃睦胜吾君…”这本诗集怎么回事啊！怎么随便一翻都那么。绿谷的胜字读得几乎是从喉头憋出来一般细不可闻。

操！真的是故意的？？？他在煽动我吗？？？？想那个他…呼…冷静…爆豪重新把手覆上。

绿谷又多翻了几页，“人能忍一年… 两地不相见…吾不晓何时，深深患热恋…”呜哇，我在干什么呀，怎么自己看的时候完全不觉得有什么问题呀！一年前我和小胜小时候确实经常接吻但是那那应该是小胜只是想吃糖而已吧…小胜是不可能…

这个色情书呆很懂嘛，小时候虽然天天想和他亲嘴但是对他确实没什么太多杂念，直到上了初中这个月我都不知道早上起来洗了多少次内裤。如果他告诉我一辈子当我的奴隶的话我愿意和他勉强签个不平等条约。

绿谷继续读着，“朝夕感君情… 切身恩重重…岂奈我心苦…”绿谷停了下来，顿了顿，慢慢读出了下半阙，“…恋心…永无终…”就…就是啊…你看，你明明早就知道了的…

爆豪听着绿谷的声音有些不对，停下了动作，放倒靠着门板的身子，左侧着躺在床上，从门洞里看绿谷的脸，见他低垂着脸，只能看到他紧咬着下唇，这还怎么继续啊，真的是烦死人了的蠢笨。“喂。”

绿谷低着头沉浸在悲伤中，听到爆豪发声，转过头来，心跳漏了一拍，从门洞中瞥见侧躺着的小胜，只能看见小胜的下半张脸，小胜的下巴和颌骨和他的人一样锋利，小胜的下唇被他自己咬得血迹斑斑，小胜的鼻尖有薄汗，爆豪枕着左手把右手从洞里伸了出去，贴在了他的脸上，然后揪住了绿谷的脸蛋用力捏了一把，“继续读。”随后又曲起食指在绿谷的脸颊上剐蹭。爆豪把手收了回来，看着废久的下半张脸继续动作。

绿谷闷哼一声，收了收心情，翻开下一页，“唔嗯…天降霜露吾黑发，取其掌中即融化。”听着废久的声音爆豪手上动作不减半分，闭着眼睛开始在脑海中翻腾。

废久的发，不像看上去乱糟糟的那么杂，摸上去是绵绵的感觉，发梢卷翘，睡不好的日子里就连鬓发也总是飞翘起。我会把手插进他的发间，托起他的蠢脸，在他的前额隔着他的发，用唇烙下一个契约。

“青波映红花…悦目澄湖明…文石沈湖底，犹如珠玉莹…”

废久的眼睛，就是澄净山泉的颜色，绿色，不似三月的春芽般幼嫩，是如六月的木叶，但凡星火都能点燃他眼里的希望，或许不用星火，就连阴天里罅隙间泄露的阳光都能让他蓬勃生机。他的眼睛又圆，又亮，好似他那祖母绿的眼珠就是那天上星。重点是，尤其得大，大到我不知道他的眼睛是怎么装下这么多憧憬与梦想，看向任何地方的时候都是闪着光的，我不想他看向别人，但他似乎永远在看着所有人，英雄笔记上就连初出茅庐的菜鸡都能获得他的笔墨，除了最强的欧陆迈特没人对他来说特别，我要让他的眼睛只映着我一个人。只有成为当之无愧的最强。我要让他眼中的所有情绪都是因我而流，好的坏的，美的痛的，我全部都要。

“秋日胡枝子，叶上白露…… 露啼如释泪…消我恋心苦……”

废久的眼泪，对啊，说到他的眼睛怎么能不提起他的眼泪呢，胆怯的时候又像受了惊吓的兔子，含着一层水雾，还要颤抖着反击。他的眼泪莫过于是最烦人的存在，阻挠着我……阻挠着我什么？我也不甚清明，但总之每当他的眼泪滴落，我的烦躁就会惊醒，大抵是他的眼泪又苦又涩实不能消那恋心之苦吧。但是他的眼泪只能因我而流，但是却又不能因我而流。我要他为我泪眼婆娑，在我身下哭着唤我的名字，但绝不要他掉着眼泪拒绝我，更不要他含着眼泪向我伸手。啧，兴致徒然缺缺。真是讨人厌的家伙。

不知道自己被吐槽了的绿谷继续乖乖诵读：“梦中频相见， 反而惹忧烦……醒来期君在， 伸手触摸难。”

有关废久的梦吗，废久入我梦中时，大多数时间都是乖巧的模样，乖乖地叫我小胜，乖乖地亲我的嘴唇，乖乖地掀起上衣，乖乖地褪下遮掩，乖巧到会主动帮我含住，乖巧到会自发地抬高揽住腿根，乖巧到每次从后面还会喊着我的名字回头索吻，乖巧到让我每次醒来都以为他还躺在我的臂弯，却发现自己只揽着窗外洒入的月光。但是我在梦中吻着他的唇他的泪他鼻尖的汗，却都索然无味。想到这虽然分身在兴奋地跳动但是爆豪愈发不满足。

绿谷又翻开下一页：“与其患相思， 不如化为玉…化玉得温存， 挽于君手臂…”

爆豪跟着绿谷的念白游走着想象：废久的手，他的手很小很瘦，手指细的像筷子，但是手掌意外的柔软附有薄肉，和我带茧的手不一样，他除了中指指侧架笔的地方一点茧都没有，甚至就连凸起的骨节都没有，若是就能这样化为软玉，我也勉强愿执着他的手覆上我的手臂。哈哈，等我成为最强，我要让他用这只手给我写满一整本的笔记，每天都写，什么都写，就连我喜欢用右手掐他的左脸也要写上去。永远只写我一个人。我愿意让他用手描绘我的每一寸皮肤，用手抵着我的胸膛，亦或是，用手环着我的脖颈，再或者，拥着我的背脊。

“手给我。”想到这爆豪觉得自己的下身又勃发了几分，出声道。

绿谷听闻疑惑了一声，还是乖乖将手从洞中伸了进去，掌心朝上摊在了枕头边上，爆豪侧卧，用左手食指在他的手心上下滑动了两下，绿谷只觉得自己的手心热得发烫。想转过头从缝隙看看小胜这是在干嘛。

“不准转头。”爆豪的声音嘶哑低沉，从喉间滚动着的词语像带着热浪。

绿谷听着他的声音都羞红了脸，低下头不知所措。接着一个软软的东西压上了绿谷的手，这…这是小胜的脸颊吗？！绿谷惊得一抖。听见爆豪又发下指令，“读。”

“呃呃！好！”惊慌失措的绿谷就这样僵着身子，单手翻了好几页，开始读了起来。

“春风…呃…吹已尽…那个… 夏日照山、山、山……”

“接着读啊。”传出来的声音听起来很不耐烦。这个废物东西刚才竟然去洗手了吗？手上都是洗手液的味道。烦死了。

“这…这个字…不认识…”这本《万叶集》有不少汉字，自己也只看到了一半，刚才一紧张翻多了，后面的也没注释过…好尴尬…小胜肯定又要觉得我很笨了…

“写。”

绿谷感觉到自己的手被人握住，只有食指伸出，被抵在了一个软软的地方…是…小胜的脸颊！绿谷整个人开始冒烟，用食指抵在爆豪的右脸上，小胜的脸摸起来比看起来要软…咬住下唇开始写着。

【点、横、竖、竖、撇、捺、竖、竖折，竖——】

在爆豪右脸写下最后一竖时没有规划好笔画的大小，绿谷的食指蹭到了爆豪的嘴角。

猛地想一抽手，手被紧紧握着。

随后，食指指尖被尖牙轻咬，爆豪含着绿谷的指尖，吐了一个音：“luan。”舌尖轻点在指尖。

绿谷鸡皮疙瘩四起，电流从指尖涌动，通向四肢百骸。

“呃！那个！山山山峦……嗯？”突然感觉爆豪松开了手，手边传来的热源也突然消失，绿谷松了一口气，继续读，“呼啊…香具钟神秀…然后那个……晾晒白衣衫…啊！！！”

白衣衫吗？我看你穿校服的时候露出的半截手腕就不爽，卷什么袖子啊，我看衣领也扣到最上面一颗才好。

绿谷刚放下心准备好好朗读，觉得一个微凉的东西被砸进掌心，下意识地握了拳，捏得一手绵软腻滑…啊！是…草莓蛋糕！小胜这是在干嘛！

爆豪刚才闻着绿谷一手的洗手液味道就不爽，舔到那个废久自己送到嘴边来的手指，从指尖尝到的清甜带着一丝丝咸，让爆豪心烦意乱。生出一计，去矮桌上拿来了要给自己庆生的那块草莓蛋糕，哼，老子今天生日吃个蛋糕也没什么吧。将蛋糕按在了废久的手上，爆豪躺上床，用一只手将蛋糕涂抹在他的手上，牵起废久沾满奶油的手开始吃起了表层的蛋糕。

“继续读你的。”含含糊糊地命令。左手抓着废久的手腕，一边吃一边加快右手的动作。

绿谷觉得自己的脑子已经转不动了，想要低头照做，看着书中的内容找回神智，却一个字也看不进去，小胜的存在感太强烈了…小胜在用我的手吃蛋糕啊…过于刺激，绿谷甩了甩头，让自己清醒，别想了，小胜正在分化意识不清，你又没在分化！绿谷出久！你给我清醒点！重重咬了一下脸颊内的软肉，血腥味蔓延让他恢复了些许神智。继续开始读了起来，

“哈啊…哈啊…阳阳阳春临茂苑！布谷动梢梢梢梢头！！”因为过于紧张绿谷的声音拔高了几分。正在他强力振作的时候，一个柔软灵活的东西，在他的手背转了一圈。“啊！”

“唔嗯……”尖叫过后意识到这是什么绿谷一声闷哼，太痒了太痒了…小胜是吃完蛋糕在舔我手上残留的奶油吧…啊…小胜在从手背开始舔我的指缝，指缝被小胜的舌头撑开，下意识地想并拢，食指和中指却轻轻夹到了小胜的舌头，又烫又滑腻，碾着小胜的舌尖，啊，合拢的指缝被小胜用力顶开，小胜的舌头顺着食指的指根滑到指尖，又…又游移到了中指…

绿谷出久乱作一团，大喘气着继续往下朗读：“哈啊…时刻登…嗯啊…枝下…那个…梅丛巧…哈啊…转转喉…嗯啊~哈啊…嗯啊！哈啊…咔酱…”绿谷稚嫩的喉间发出清亮黏腻带着惊慌的姣呼，喘了喘气略带埋怨地低低喊了一声对方的名字。

爆豪刚才顺着他的手指一根根舔过去，听着废久的闷哼，觉得很有意思，又听到他读到“巧转喉”，有意使坏执着废久半截食指斜着含入口中，在口腔内用内壁软肉碾压着废久的指腹，卷着舌头上下裹着废久的指侧，不曾想绿谷竟娇喘出声，这突如其来的黏腻转喉使得爆豪心下漏了一拍，差点就要泄了身，惊诧和动情之下不小心合拢齿间，犬齿剐蹭着第二指节内侧的软肉，划破了一道伤口，口中的清甜立刻被浓厚的甜腥味覆盖，比蜜还甜还要浓稠的猩红糖浆在他口中氤氲，绿谷一声呼痛，随后唤了一声自己的名字。

“唔嗯！”爆豪一声闷哼，吐出了绿谷的手指，紧咬着下唇，口腔中还残留着的甜腥气味直窜颅顶，在天灵盖轰鸣着炸裂。耳畔回响着废久喊得一声声娇喘和咔酱，两个声音逐渐重叠。感受着快感犹如海浪般拍打着自己的意识，一波一浪的绵延甜腻的裹挟住自己的身体，感觉周身像悬空一般处在一个白茫茫的空间。酥酥麻麻的快感啃咬着每一寸肌肤。

爆豪就在这三重打击下释放了自己的第一次童贞。

初为alpha 的第一次射精持续了好几十秒，爆豪依然喘着粗气上下抚慰着还未疲软的分身，感受着高潮的余韵，突然一阵带着清香的凉气扑在自己耳畔。

“你没事吧？”

在感受到凉风之时，爆豪就已转头睁眼看向了那个洞口，看到的是那个废物书呆的下半张脸贴近着洞口，那张恼人的嘴一开一合，随后又喊了自己的名字。

“咔酱。”

爆豪胜己起立敬礼。

“操！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”这个色情书呆是想我死啊啊啊！！爆豪胜己的分身还正在准备进入不应期，还没消下去就立刻又弹了起来。爆豪胜己回过头仰着脖子怒吼，把枕头砸向了洞口。从床上弹了起来。我刚才在干嘛啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！被情欲支配，刚才丝毫不觉得羞耻甚至美滋滋，虽然现在下身又开始胀痛，但是脑子应该是进入了贤者时间。我杀我自己啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！我还不如听那个死老太婆的闻着废久的睡衣撸啊啊啊啊！！

“咔酱？你怎么了？我我我还要继续读吗？”

“读你妈个头啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”房间内开始噼里啪啦的摔东西的声音。

绿谷内心滴血：呜呜呜…小胜别砸我的手办呀…但是敢怒不敢言。握着自己食指完全不知道发生了什么的绿谷正不知所措。

“我回来了！”光己拎着两大袋东西开门进来，一进门闻到空气里的味道大惊失色，我靠！怎么就完事了！这个死榴莲该不会对出久！啊啊啊啊！！！“出久！！！你没事吧！！”甩开袋子冲向房门。见小出久衣着完整地坐在地上，光己松了口气。虽然松了一口气，但是又莫名的有点失落。

“光己阿姨！”正在不知所措，光己阿姨刚好驾到。

光己听着房门内的人又在怒吼和咆哮，加之这空气中不可言说的生命的味道。光己还是有些担忧：“出久，你们刚才在干嘛？”这只蠢鹅不会对出久做什么别的事情吧。

“没没没什么…”绿谷想起刚才小胜舔自己的手指的事情羞红了脸，摇着手，举起了地上的诗集挡住脸，对光己说，“我我我在给小胜读诗！！！！”

“哐！！！！！！闭嘴！！！！不准说！！！！！”一个硬物砸向房门的声音伴随着房门内的人的怒吼。爆豪胜己去房间内的卫生间洗完手出来，就听见外面的人又提起刚才的事。气到牙痒！！！

绿谷吓得发抖，不知道为什么小胜这么生气。

光己听闻，张着的嘴完全无法合拢，随后了然于胸，皱着眉头，脸上的表情变了又变，最后拧着眉毛五官挤作一团，活像被人塞了一大口榴莲的狰狞，神色复杂十分嫌弃地走去了玄关，拾起刚才被她甩飞的东西回来。蠢鹅子诗都能当配菜……好痴好恶心……

捂着手指跌坐在地的绿谷终于回过神来，红着脸说：“我我我、先去洗个手……”然后噔噔噔地跑走了。

爆豪听到他要去洗手想到刚才自己又是舔又是含又是咬的，爆发一阵吼叫：“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

“闭嘴！别叫了！”爆豪光己蹲了下来，“打开，我给你东西。”

爆豪听闻哼了一声走回床上，扯开那个枕头。然后——

“噗嗤，我没想到你配菜那么清淡啊……”光己蹲在地上，刚才还以为是什么诗呢，看了一眼地下被遗忘的《万叶集》。忍不住笑出了声。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！西内西内西内！！！！！！！”爆豪胜己走来不曾想会被耻笑羞到想自杀。刚才自己清醒过来已经很想死了，这个老太婆还他妈敢提！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊！！！

“咳咳…对不起对不起！其实妈妈给你买了这个！”光己从门洞里塞了几本书进去。

爆豪低头一看，《alpha青春修炼手册》、《奥兰多》、《莫瑞斯》、《死于威尼斯》。第一本一看就知道是什么个意思，剩下的是干嘛的。

爆豪随手抽了一本，翻开一看

【我与他身体的交融，仿佛深陷黏腻绵软的黄油——】

“啪！”一下盖上。“操！你什么意思！”

“就这个意思啊！你总得要有配菜吧！我刚去给你买了几本还顺便回家拿了相册但是…”顿了顿，塞了本相册进来，里面都是光己拍的出久，然后突然“噗嗤…噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！我没想到你竟然连万叶集都可以啊啊！！！！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！而且你也太快了吧啊哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”爆豪光己还是忍不住笑出了声，方才自己离开不过十来分钟，没想到就已经完事，而且自己儿子的第一次还是用的古旧的文言文诗集哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，爆豪光己觉得自己抓住了能让爆豪胜己一辈子翻不了身的把柄捧腹大笑！！！！！

“啊啊啊啊西内西内西内西内！！！嘭嘭嘭！！！！”爆豪气到开始轰炸！他不仅被发现就着那个废物平白的嗓音读古诗当配菜还被嘲笑很快他现在只想手刃那个罪魁祸首废物，和他老妈，和他自己！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！

“咔啦。”大门被打开。

“光己！！！胜己他没事吧！”引子回来了。胖胖的慈祥妇人，小碎步跑来房门口，看着在门口捂着肚子打滚的光己和听见的房间内的咆哮。引子更是担心，刚才和出久通话的时候自己正在忙，出久又着急又结巴根本没有把事情讲清楚，就听见几个词不停的重复，小胜、分化、光己阿姨、吵架、呕吐和砸门？？？引子揪心到不行，手机又没电了，最后提前下班赶了回来。看到家里这幅场景引子更是担心。

“噗哈哈哈…咳咳…引子你回来了啊…”光己强行振作但是还是有点憋不住，倒是房门内的爆豪胜己一听到引子桑的声音就立刻停了下来。

“你没事吧！！胜己呢？他没事吧！”

“唔嗯…引子桑…”爆豪听见自己的名字，背靠着门板坐了下来应了一声。

“哈哈…他没事！他刚分化成alpha。信息素的味道太恶心了！我把他先寄存在你家两天哈！”光己抬头，笑着擦了擦眼泪给引子解释，却看到引子低下了头。

引子淡淡地说：“这样啊…胜己果然分化成alpha了呢…”

光己见引子的神情突然想起自家儿子分化出alpha意味着什么，拍上引子的肩喊了一声：“引子……”却也不知道该说些什么。

“吸……”引子吸了一下鼻子，准备振作抬头，听到房门内传来的少年音。爆豪胜己发现引子桑情绪有变出了声。

“唔嗯…引子桑…我…”爆豪顿了顿，淡淡地说着最坚定的话语，“我会成为最强的alpha 的。”

“呜哇！”引子听闻哇的一声哭了出来，“呜呜呜！那！那真是太好了！胜己！！！呜呜呜！！！！！！”听到胜己的安慰，想到胜己还记得自己的请求，引子这一刻觉得胜己能成为alpha真是太好了。如果是这样的话，兴许也能是件好事啊……

“诶？？妈妈你回来啦！”绿谷甩着手从厕所里出来。

引子听到出久的声音，立刻擦干眼泪。“嗯！出久！”

“那出久，你先跟我和引子一起去买菜吧。胜己，一会我们走了，你从衣柜里帮出久拿点换洗衣服出来。”光己扶着引子向玄关走去。

“可是…”绿谷犹豫不决。

“赶紧走！”爆豪怒吼。

“哇啊！好…好！”绿谷被吓了一跳，准备走。

“等一下！”爆豪又出声制止，“给…给我再念一首。”啊啊啊！我可能疯了！说完爆豪就有点后悔了。但还是咬牙切齿地补了一句，“挑篇长的。”啊啊啊！！！！！我真是疯了！！！！

“啊啊！嗯！”绿谷蹲下来，拿起地上的诗集随便翻了一首比较长的念了起来：“君乡为近邻， 迢遥如地角。 相会慰相思， 握别方月圆。 言说要分离，虑吾心牴牾。君即来吾家，是为求幸福？”念完喘了口气，“可以了吗？小胜？”

“过来。”绿谷听到命令靠近了一点，“再过来一点。”绿谷不解，已经好近了，但还是眨巴着眼睛歪着头照做。

爆豪突然凑近，亲了一下绿谷的唇，瞬间分离。

“滚吧。”

绿谷吓得跌落在地，从那个角度看到了小胜舔了舔下唇然后笑了。

刚才那个是一个吻，没有任何糖果的，单纯的，一个亲吻。

绿谷红着脸摸着自己的下唇发愣。

“出久？走啦！”

“啊啊！来来来了！”绿谷甩甩头，红着脸连滚带爬地跑走了。

独自在房间内的爆豪，躺在床上，枕着手，翘着二郎腿，伸出手指，摸了摸唇瓣。

【哼！是。】

 

就这样爆豪胜己在一个充满欧陆迈特的脸的房间里开始了他人生中第一个易感期。


End file.
